


Breakups and Comforts from a Thug

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Break Up, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, mickey comforting, schoolmates - Freeform, with ian's ex that's not mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's boyfriend breaks up with him and Mickey finds him after. </p><p>Prompt: I just got dumped horribly and I’m crying so fucking bad right now and I just bumped into you in the hallway wow talk about hella awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakups and Comforts from a Thug

**Author's Note:**

> AU world where Ian is openly gay and no one has a problem with it.

It’s a Friday afternoon. Classes finished a little bit ago and Mickey roams the halls in joy at his soon freedom of the weekend. He almost wears a smile on his face, almost. His bag on his shoulder is light from lack of school work having to take home, it was a godsend since usually his teachers liked to pack stuff on the weekends. Mickey likes to think it was them quitting that shit of sending homework on weekends but it’ probably the fact that Saturday is Valentine’s Day and his teachers probably think they should be out celebrating or some shit. Mickey didn’t even realize the day was near till some girl in his class received a dozen roses a day early. It was just any other day to Mickey, though this year Mandy was trying to throw an Anti-Valentine’s Day party to …celebrate? So looks like he’s going to have to remember about the shitty holiday. Regardless there’s a little bounce in his step as he makes his way to the exit glad that he’d have 2 days of rest from this bullshit school.  

That changes when he sees a flash of red run past him and feels a hard hit to his shoulder as the person bumps into him.

“Hey watch where you’re fucking going!” He yells back to them.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” The redhead turns around to apologize.

Hold on…was that fuckin’ Ian Gallagher? And was he… _crying_?

“Hey wait…wait!” Mickey calls back. Ian turns away from him as Mickey walks up to him. “You alright?”

“Uh yeah,” Ian sniffs. “Fine.”

Mickey laughs lightly. “Doesn’t look like it.” Mickey isn’t sure why he cares so much. “Something happen?”

Ian turn back to Mickey slowly pinching between his eyes and then wiping his hand under one. “I uh…got dumped.” Ian throws his hand up. “And now I’m crying like a fucking child.”

“Wait your boyfriend broke up with _you?_ ” It was no secret that Ian is the hottest guy in school, shit probably the whole state if Mickey was being honest.

“Yeah that’s kinda what dumped means.”

Mickey is amazed. The nerve. “Fuckin’ Donkey Dick, Mule-faced Spikey broke up with _you_?”

Ian has to laugh at Mickey’s description. “He wasn’t that…bad looking.”

“Sure, sure. If you’re into that.” Mickey says. “I’m just saying…I mean if anything this is good news. For you. Not so much him. Don’t know who’d date that.”

“Hey. I happened to have dated that.” Ian jokingly defends.

“Ah don’t worry, Gallagher. We all make mistakes.” Mickey grins.

Ian laughs and Mickey never thought he’d get so much enjoyment out of making someone laugh. He usually hated when people laughed near him.

“Guess mine was pretty bad?” Ian says.

“Eh I’m sure he was at least nice, right? Not some asshole that was just good for a fuck.”

Ian looks down grinning. “Not…uh not exactly.” He looks up at Mickey. “He was kind of an asshole. Practically fucking screamed our break up at me in front of everyone going through the hall.”

Mickey nods. “So see this is a win/win situation really. You’re not only free from staring at that all the time but now you got one less asshole in your life.”

Ian slides his across his upper lip. “Yeah. I guess so.” He stares at Mickey for a little bit, calculating. “You know, to be honest, I never thought bumping into Mickey Milkovich would be an actual enjoyable experience.”

Mickey leans back and folds his arms. “See I’m not so scary.”

Ian looks Mickey up and down smiling softly. “I guess not”

“Don’t believe all the rumors you hear.”

“Yeah…” Ian looks down at his feet and moves them across the floor. “Thanks for uh…stopping me.” Ian laughs. “And making me feel better…sort of.”

Mickey shrugs. “I try.”

Ian smiles. “I’ll see you around then?”

“Yup.” Mickey nods.

Ian turns to leave.

“Hey uhh Ian?”

Ian turns back.

“My….you know Mandy, right?”

“Yeah we hang out sometimes.”

“Right well she’s having this anti-Valentines party thing...”

Ian nods and waits.

Mickey scratches the back of his head trying to get his answer out. “Was wondering if you wanted to go or something. Unless she already invited you then forget I asked.”

 “No. She didn’t,” Ian chuckles and thinks. “Alright. Fuck it. I’ll go.”

“Awesome. You know where I live right?”

“Yeah Mickey we’ve lived in the same neighborhood since we were toddlers.”

“Alright, alright no need to be impudent.” He laughs. “I’ll text you the time?”

“Sure.” Ian looks smug. “You uhh want my number for that or you gonna hassle Mandy for it?”

Mickey smirks and rolls his eyes. “Wise ass huh? Yeah here.” He hands Ian his phone after opening a new contact.

Ian takes it and puts his number in. He grins as Mickey retrieves his phone.

“See you tomorrow.” Ian says turning back to exit.

“Yeah see you tomorrow.” He watches Ian disappear to his locker and he stares at his phone with the new number in it. He decides to head home wondering the whole time when was too soon to text Ian.

An hour later he gets a text from Ian reading.

**_Sorry. Couldn’t resist getting your number from Mandy. Didn’t want to wait all day for you to text._ **

Mickey grins so wide he embarrasses himself. This asshole. Fuck Mickey was going to fall head over fucking heels for this asshole.

 

 


End file.
